Hailey McConnell
Hailey McConnell is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She joins New Directions and makes her first appearance in The Hellraisers. Hailey was created by CollisionCourse, and is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. Backstory Hailey grew up in Lima, Ohio with her father. Her mother died when she was 4 years old of a heroin overdose and has relied on her father ever since. Growing up, she has worked in her dad's gas station business ever since she was 6 years old and they lived in a caravan parked round the side of the station so Hailey never knew the meaning of the word "suburban". However, she started to learn how to play piano and sing when she was 5 and music has been a huge part of her life, helping her get through hard times when she thought nothing could work, a method she uses to this day and has become exceptionally good at showing off her talent. But ever since she was 9 years old, everything changed. She watched her dad try to drink the pain of his mother's death away and that would always end up badly with either her father yelling at her, blaming Hailey for her mother's drug addiction and even hitting her on occasion and she would run away until the next morning when she would return and he would only apologize and hug or he would pass out in whichever bar he was and the police would bring him back to the van. But a near liver failure and transplant when Hailey was 13 stopped him drinking altogether although the father and daughter rarely talk because of what happened between them. Hailey would move out but he's the only family she has but Hailey has since moved on to drinking but not as excessively as her father. One time when she was 15, Hailey had drank to the point where she ended up in a bar she can't remember the name of but she remembers the neon colored sign outside and it must've been a gay bar because everyone she remembers dancing with were women but this one blonde 19 year old caught her eye and they ended up dancing the whole night together, going back to her house and Hailey having her first sexual experience with a woman. But since then she has committed many hit-and-runs with women, sleeping with them and never seeing or speaking to them again. However, no matter how many girls she flirts with and sleeps with in school, she refuses to tell her father about her sexuality because she's worried he'll be angry and start drinking again. Biography Season One Personality To school, her friends and enemies Hailey is a very open girl. She speaks her mind, does not take crap from anyone and is known to do anything to get what she wants. She's a fiery girl who will put people in their place and won't back down to nobody, from a 6'8" steroid shot using linebacker in the NFL to the headmaster of her high school. She likes to put her views across, even if nobody agrees with them, she is known to be a dare devil and does whatever she feels like and when she likes something or somebody, she's not afraid to show it. It may take someone a lot of work to see the softer side of Hailey but whoever's willing to work hard to see it, she may just fall for you. But when people ask about her home life, she refuses to talk about it because it's a different story altogether. Appearance Standing at 5'0" and known to her friends sometimes as "Pocket Rocket" (a nickname she hates with a passion), Hailey has long flowing chestnut shaded hair which compliments her pale skin and striking blue eyes. She's a tomboy through and through with her wearing plain or band t-shirts, leather jackets or Apparel fleece jackets (sleeveless or with sleeves), any kind of jeans (skinny, normal, ripped, baggy), Converse or Vans and her lucky silver studded belt. Sexuality She is a lesbian and is only attracted to girls. Songs Season 1 Solos #'Hurricane Streets' (The Hellraisers) Solos in Duets Solos In Group Numbers #'Don't Stop Believin'' (The Hellraisers) (with Viper, Cole, Deno, and Aidan) Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members